barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Making A Move! (1993 Version)
Making A Move! (1993 Version) is the 33rd episode from the second season of Barney and Friends. Plot David and Tosha knows like her move. Kathy and Julie like her friends. Shawn is making a move. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes} *David (Kenny Cooper) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte" Black) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *George *Sandra *Jordan (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #The More We Get Together #That's a Home to Me #Lobby Loo #BINGO #In Our Family #My Family's Just Right for Me #Our New School #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wears the same shirt from Down On Barney's Farm. And the same pants from Oh, What A Day!. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Falling For Autumn!. And a high pony tail. *David wear the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery!. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand, Brave New Rescues, That's a Home to Me (episode), Mac and Cheese, Help Pretect The Earth, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, A Very Special Delivery!, Hoo's In The Forest?, Great Summer, Mystery and The Balls, Subway To The Library, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland and The Big Barnyard Show. And a long hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts, The Alphabet Zoo! and Look At Me, I'm 3!. And a pony tail. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a two hairstyle. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *George wear the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a short hair. *Sandra wear the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a pony tail. *Jordan wear the same clothes from Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Backyard Show". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "It's Time for Counting". *At the end of the Barney doll with a camera. *This marks the final appearance of George and Sandra. *This marks the first appearance of Robert, Kim, Curtis, Chip and Kelly. *Just like The Golden Hammer, Barney's voice pitch is getting higher (starting with Barney coming to life when he says "You wish you could!" Just Like A World of Music). *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *Jordan Kaufman, who is a young boy with Down syndrome appears as a guest at the very beginning of this episode. This is his final appearance. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Having Tens of Fun!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "My Favorite Things!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". Barney & Friends I Love You (Making a Move 1993's version) Transcript David: Barney. I'm so glad this making new friends like Sandra, George, Kathy, Julie, Shawn and Tosha. Danny: They Sure Know It Guys, We Can Do Are Friends Before! Kids: Yeah! Barney: But you know. There are lots of friends to make new friends at school. Kids: No Barney! Barney: My friends. This is the best friend of all! Kathy: That's right! Kim: My Name Keesha: I'm Glad Your Happy Memories Chip: Yeah. Kristen: We Had a Great Time Robert: Do You Know Barney! What Then is Nice! Think About School! I Can Good Friendship! to Make. Danny: Yeah, Me Too! Stephen: Thanks for Fun Everyone. Jeff: Right, My Dad told me about the best Part! Barney: (music starts for I Love You) Well Jeff. (laughs) and That's What They Know It (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney: Oh! David: Well I better go now. Bye. Kathy: Bye, Barney. Barney: (last lines) So long. Take care now. Bye-bye. Love you. (David and Kathy leave the playground, and fade to Barney doll with a camera then it winks) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation